Cate
by AMBROSE-moxley
Summary: Colby (Seth) has his younger sister Cate visit him and she meets the ever delicious Jon (Dean) and through some fun and interesting situations what will brew up? . I know that with what's going on with The Shield right now is sucky and awkward. But just bare with me. I started this story about a month ago or so.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, I'm back after like 4 years I think was the last time I posted anything. I'm going to throw this one out there and see how it goes. I wrote the whole story down now I just have to type it all up. Please read and review, it's been a good while since I've written anything for anyone to read so a little nervous. Anywho, a brief description of story. I know that with what's going on with The Shield right now is sucky and awkward. But just bare with me. I started this story about a month ago or so. Colby (Seth) has his younger sister visit him and she meets the ever delicious Jon (Dean) and through some fun and interesting situations what will brew up? Check it out my people. Thank you. AMBROSE-moxley

Her phone started to go off as she was getting dressed. She noticed it was Colby on the caller I.D. "Big brother?" She said loudly and happily. "What's up baby sister?" "I don't know you called me." "This is true…okay, so I kind of miss you and I think you should come out and hang with me and my two buddies." She smiled. "By two buddies, I suppose you speak of the other two members of The Shield?" "Well their names are Joe and Jon. I know you haven't met them yet, but I've told them all about you and they are excited to see my baby girl." "So you want me to come hang with you guys huh?" "Yes, I buy you plane ticket, I pick you up at airport, you meet friends, we go to bar and have drink." He said with a silly tone and accent. "Okay I get the point, when am I leaving? How many days?" He sounded excited by her questions confirming that she was coming. "Okay, so going to fly you into the next city on Monday. We can hang out, just you and me. Then we can go to RAW, you'll be able to meet the guys and watch the show. Then we can do some serious partying Monday night. Since the next show is only a couple of states away, the boys and I got a bus and figured you can ride with us." "Where is the other show?" "It's actually in Las Vegas." "Oh... well okay. That works out." "So yeah, just go to the airport and your ticket will be at the Delta Airlines counter under the password Baby Girl." "Oh gees Colby, you're such a nerd." "I know, dude, I'm so excited to see you?" "Dude! I'm not a dude and I'll see you in a couple days…because I need to go pack and make sure I have everything." "Okay dokey, love you too. Call me when you get to the airport." "I will bye." "Bye."

It had been a couple days. She was already half way through her flight. Cate was raised by her two parents along with her older brother Colby who was six years her senior. She had turned twenty-one and moved out to Vegas to become a dealer to help a career of playing poker. She watched videos growing up and started playing serious poker when she was sixteen. She was just so glad that she had been having success. She was excited about having money for this trip because of winning a ten thousand dollar cash prize two weeks prior. That was the last time up until a couple days ago that she had talked to her brother. They had always been so close. Of course he was the typical older brother and was protective of her. Of course he didn't appreciate how hard his job was getting lately. His sister Cate was the type of girl who exuded confidence and had a positive attitude. She was about five foot seven, long dark brown hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she as big on working out, she had sweet little curves and perky breasts with a flat toned stomach accompanied by her near full sleeves of tattoos on both arms. She definitely attracted all sorts of guys. Cate was on a mission these next few days. She was hoping to meet someone cool and have some fun.

She got off the plane and it wasn't too long before she spotted Colby. "Big bro!" she yelled and leapt into his arms kissing his forehead. "Oh so glad to be here and off the airport..." He laughed at her. "You know you can be this little baddass most the times, but then it comes to flying and you nearly pee yourself." "Wow Colby, let's leave that part out when introducing me to your friends." "Noted." "Speaking of friends, when do I get to meet the other hounds of justice?" "Well, they are doing a long workout before the show tonight, so you'll get to meet then later. But I thought we would get your stuff to the hotel room and then we could go hang out." "Oh, I thought you got a bus?" "No, not until tomorrow morning. It was cheaper to get the hotel tonight then to rent the bus the extra day." "Oh I got you, that makes sense."

They arrived at the hotel and got her stuff loaded up in her room. "Dude, remember that cool tank top you got me last year? So I brought it, I was thinking of wearing it today, so I'm going to go change. Give me a couple of minutes." "Okay cool." He sat on the corner of her bed while she went to the bathroom to change. After a couple of minutes, she came out with her long straight hair pulled back, and a little lip gloss on her lips. She changed into some khaki colored short shorts, and the black hounds of justice tank top he sent her. "Oh yeah, I remember that." He laughed. "Okay pretty girl, let's go get some grub." "Hell yeah, a am damn hungry." They got into his rental car and found a decent place to eat. "So big bro, how have things been going for you?" "Really good, we're really getting the right push in our career. I'm feeling really good." "I'm so glad, I've watched you guys and you are all so talented." "Thanks baby girl." "So, any cute single guys?" he blushed and laughed. "There are plenty, but Cate I don't really want you getting mixed up with most of these guys." "Oh Colby, I'm not going to fool around with just anyone." They laughed together. "I just figured you could keep it in your pants for three days." "Are you kidding? I finally dumped that douche bag Allen a few months ago and haven't gotten any since then. But to be honest, I never just give it up, so who really knows what is going to happen. I'll probably find someone and be stupid enough to fall in love or something. Ha!" "Wow, thanks for sharing…and please don't fall in love so quickly this time." He said with a grossed out tone. She laughed at him. "No problem bro." They continued eating and then went out on a day out on the town and explored before he had to get back to the arena to get ready for RAW.

Colby, Joe, and Jon were getting ready for their appearance on RAW. Cate decided she was going to wonder off, she went around and was meeting a bunch of wrestlers and divas. She was having a great time. She was making some new friends. She bumped into Trinity and Jon Uso and hit it off with them. Most everyone was going to go out to this local club tonight after the show and Trinity invited her and Cate gladly accepted. It was almost time for The Shield to appear. She decided to go back to their locker room where there was a television. She grabbed a bottle of water and he purse.

She got into the room and the match was starting. Their opponents had already entered the ring. Her eyes lit up when she heard the music go off. She watched in excitement as the three men entered coming down the set of steps through the crowd. The match was exciting from the start. But unfortunately when you have The Big Show in the ring, you know that big claw hand of his is going to come out and make contact with someone's bare chest. Unfortunately Jon and Joe took the brunt of that. The match continued on and it definitely had its brutal moments, luckily Jon and Colby team worked it for the win. She felt silly cheering even know no one could hear her. She went to her purse and grabbed a little plastic container that had some sort of gel like substance in it.

After about five minutes, the three men had finally stammered into the room. They were out of breath, sweating, and holding onto whatever hurt the most. "Guys, you were so great out there!" She went to Colby and hugged him not caring how sweaty he was. "Thanks baby girl, hey give us a few minutes while we get changed and shower real quick, then we'll do the meet and greets." "Okay, I'll go get you guys some waters, how long do you need? Ten minutes?" "Yeah, just knock before you come back okay?" "No problem, bye guys."

She set down the container and left the room, she went back to the cafeteria area and reached for three bottles of water. As she was reaching, she felt a hand brush against hers. She looked up to meet eyes with Dave Batista. "Excuse me, sorry about that." She said shyly at him. He had this sort of cocky grin on his face. "It's no problem, don't think I've seen you before. Are you still in the independent circuit?" "Oh no, I'm Colby Perez' younger sister." "Oh, Seth Rollins?" "Yeah, I would suppose you know him that way." "Yeah, so are you going out to the club tonight? For some reason, she started to feel oddly uncomfortable. She just smiled at him politely. "Yeah I think so, Hey I don't mean to be rude. I just have these waters to bring to the guys. Maybe I'll see you around." She walked off back to The Shields' locker room.

She knocked on the door and was given the okay to come in. she had entered the room and saw Joe and Colby were sitting on the table while Jon was on the couch lounging back. "Hey sis, did you bring that gel stuff that you always make?" "Yeah, I suppose you guys could use some huh?" "Well I'm good." She grabbed the container and opened it walking over to Joe. She directed him to grab some and put it on right where The Big Show smacked him. Meanwhile, Jon was stirring on the couch. "But I have an ouchy too." He said in a silly childish voice. She looked over at him and smiled and decided to play along. "Aw you poor little baby. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She said while approaching him then kneeling beside him. She grabbed some of the gel and placed it on his reddened chest. He started to smile in surprise when she started rubbing it in on his chest. She smiled back at him. "This stuff will make it all better and a matter of minutes, and it will help with the swelling." "You made this yourself?" "Yeah, I had a nerdy childhood in my teens. I used to be that kid who messed around in a science lab. I stuck with some natural herbs and created this not too long after my brother started wrestling. I figured it could do some good." "Well it certainly does." He said in a flirty but friendly tone. "I'm Jon by the way, it's very nice to meet you." "You too, my name is Cate." She stood up and faced Joe. "I'll take it your Joe then?" "Yep, nice to meet you." "You as well." Colby stood up and exuded the body language to command the room. "Okay peoples enough with the nicey nice, let's go to the club and have some drinks. I think I'm the only one with a car right?" Cate stood up. "Actually Colby, not any kind of a work out today is driving me nuts. I'm actually just going to walk if that's cool?" Jon stood up next to Cate and playfully put his arms around her shoulders. "I'll walk with her just to make sure she's safe. We'll meet you guys there?" "Thank you Jon, I would love that. Okay Colby, so we'll just meet you there. Plus, you said the hotel is like only a block away from the club right?" "Yeah, we'll meet you there then." They all went their designated directions.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I return to you with another chapter. So yeah, I accidentally messed up on Colby and Cate's last name and said Perez not Lopez like I meant. I was watching the 8th season of 24 while I was writing this too and one of the main characters in 24 was Cole Perez; see the possible mix up lol? Any who my bad fellow readers. I'm glad for anyone who made it through the first chapter. Got to get through the character development. I really hope you like this chapter, should be for much more interesting reading. Again, please read and review. Got to help with my insecurities. Ha ha thanks all. AMBROSE-moxley.

It was barely turning into spring, so the air was still a little brisk. Jon and Cate were walking down to the club and he had noticed all the little goose bumps forming up her bare arms. He removed his leather jacket he had put on back at the arena and placed it over her shoulders. She formed a smile and snuggled the warm jacket against her body. "Thank you." "You're welcome…so what do you normally drink when you drink?" "Oh, I'm one of the whiskey girls. How about you?" "A beer guy. So did getting all those tattoos on your arms and shoulders hurt you?" "Why do you think I'm a whiskey girl?" she winked at him and he smiled. By now, they had arrived at the club and he opened the door for her allowing her entry.

They entered the club and walked up to the bar. Of course she ordered a whiskey coke and he ordered a beer. They both looked around for people they knew until Cate spotted Trinity and Jon Uso at a corner table. "Hey Jon, I was invited earlier to go have a drink with Jon and Trinity." "Oh okay, I'll just be hanging out here." He almost looked a little sad. She smiled at him before walking away. "Jon?" "Huh?" he broke out of his trance. "Would you like to come with me?" He smiled and joined her side accepting her invitation. They walked over to the table and were greeted with smiles. Trinity pulled Cate in close to her. "Did you come here with Jon?" "Yeah we walked here, why?" "Are you guys like on a date or something?" Cate scrunched her face. "I don't know, I don't think so, no?" "Well you should ask him or something." "No Trin that would just make things awkward. Plus we just met anyway. I'm just going to play it out. Although I wouldn't mind, he is cute." "Well, good luck girl." They both smiled at each other. The four of them were talking when Colby and Joe and spotted them, they joined them and were all laughing having a god time.

After a while, Jon and Joe both had to use the restroom. They walked in unison into the bathroom. After taking care of business, they were both washing their hands. Joe gave Jon a funny look. "What?" "Colby's sister, what's going on there?" "Honestly I don't know." "Well she's definitely a babe." "Yeah she seems pretty cool. But I honestly can't get a read on her." "Yeah man, you and she are kind of alike in personality and you are hard to read sometimes. Just flat out ask her out. She's from Las Vegas. It's not like you two couldn't at least give it a try. You need to stop sleeping with some of these women you sleep with. You need a cool chick." "Well to be honest, I don't even know if she's looking for a relationship right now. Maybe she just wants to have a good time." They both walked out of the bathroom and rejoined the group. Jon lightly placed his hand on Cate's shoulder grabbing her attention. "Would you like to go have a cigarette with me outside?" "Yeah sure"

They both went outside and found a private corner. They both lit p a cigarette and stared awkwardly at each before she finally spoke up. "So you live out in Las Vegas huh?" "Yeah, it works for me." "You ever go out to the casinos?" "No not usually." I don't mind catching a few shows or seeing a concert. Do you play at all?" "Actually, I'm on track for becoming a professional poker player." "Are you serious? That's cool. Do you win enough to get yourself by?" "Yeah most of the time. I have over two thousand dollars saved up." "Whoa, how did you get all that?" "When I was sixteen, I started playing. Every year there's a big tournament at all the different hotels in Vegas. It's a ten thousand dollar buy-in. but you have to be at least eighteen. So I saved up and earned some money winning other tournaments. So when I was twenty, I had enough and went in. first place was for a million dollars. I took fourth for a hundred and fifty grand. The rest of the money is from other various tournaments. I don't usually get careless with my money." "That's awesome. Think you could teach me and make me a good poker player?" "So does that mean you want to hang out with me again?" "Is that what we're doing here?" "I don't know Jon, what do you want this to be?" she came up close to him forcing him against the wall. She looked into his eyes and smirked at him. Her hand resting gently on the belt of his jeans. He ran his tongue over his dry lips. He was a very confident and secure person, but she rendered him speechless. He just froze and didn't know what to do. "How about you just let me know when you're ready okay handsome?" she winked at him and went back inside leaving him there with his thoughts.

She was on her way back to the table when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she expected to see Jon, but became a little concerned when she saw that it was Dave Batista. "Hi there." She forced a smile through her nerves. "Hi." "So are you going to tell me your name?" "Cate." "Would you like to dance?" "Oh, I really don't do the dancing thing sorry." She tried to turn and walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Can I at least get you a drink?" "Listen Dave, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but you really aren't my type. I'm really sorry okay? But I'm going to rejoin my friends." "Are you seeing Jon Good?" "That's none of your business, would you let go of my arm?" he just stared at her not letting her go. She didn't know what she was going to do, but luckily Jon had noticed what was going on and he grabbed Dave and flung him around causing him to release the grip on her arm. She began rubbing it and looked on with concern. "What the fuck are you doing?" Dave began to look really pissed off. "What? Is she you property?" "She's not anyone's property. You don't need to grab her like that. She obviously doesn't want anything to do with you." "Are you going to do something about it?" That's when Cate stepped in between them facing Jon placing her hands on his warm muscular chest. She could feel the heat from his anger. She gained Jon's eye contact and looked deep into his eyes pleading. "Please don't Jon it's not worth it. Let's just go back to our table okay?" "Fine." He said sternly and they approached their friends leaving Dave in the background.

They were all there for a little while longer. Cate and Jon both walked together to the hotel. Colby and Joe carefully drove back so at least Colby's rental car wouldn't be left anywhere else. Jon and Cate walked down the hall to her room. She slid her key card in the door and turned around to face him. She gave him a cheeky smile. What was it about her that made him so quiet and almost insecure at times? Was it her captivating eyes? The fact that she seemed to have the same level of confidence as him? Or was it the slight fear of even messing around in any way with Colby's younger sister? He was still in a daze when he saw her waving her hand in front of him. "Oh, sorry." "So I'll see you in the morning after Colby gets the bus?" "Yeah." "Goodnight Jonathon." She leaned up and kissed him n the cheek and shut the door behind her. He stood there for a good solid minute holding his hand to his cheek. "Okay dude, snap the hell out of it." He then walked to his room that he was sharing with Colby and Joe.

Well another chapter complete. Hopefully that left you wondering. How will the bus ride go? Find out in the next chapter. Will it go awkwardly and messed up like in the episode of Total Diva's? ha ha just kidding. I think you'll love it. Hang tight my fellow readers. Please read and review, leave me your critiques of the positive or negative nature if you feel necessary. Thanks all AMBROSE-moxley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well everyone I bring you chapter number three. I really hope you like it, kind of get things moving along with Jon and Cate. Please R & R. Thanks all. AMBROSE-moxley**

Cate Part 3

The next morning, everyone was gathered together and the bus had arrived at the rental car place. Jon had to admit, he was still feeling pretty nervous about Cate. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her. But luckily his worries were short lived when she approached closer to him with a warm smile. "Hey there good looking, you excited for our little road trip?" He shook away the cobwebs and smiled nervously at her. "Yeah, hopefully we can all get some much needed rest." "Oh I'm sure we will. But I did ask my brother about the four of us playing some poker. I got a ship set at the hotel gift shop. Figured I could teach yah some moves." He smiled at her and lightly laughed. "Oh I think I could take yah." They were laughing together as Colby approached them with the gentleman who would be driving them to Vegas where Smackdown was going to be held. Everyone walked into the bud and grabbed a bunk.

It was a few hours later. Everyone was still tired, so they all took a nap. Jon was the first one to wake up, shortly after…the other three followed suit. Cate jumped up with much excitement. "Okay people, I don't know about you. This girl is own for some seriously unhealthy food!" Colby stood up and put his arm around his baby sister and had a big grin on his face. "Arby's?" Joe was hanging out on the couch. "Yeah, I saw a sign for Arby's. It's just a couple exits up the road. Let's do it!" Cate politely asked the bus driver to stop with bribery of food…on them.

They pulled into the parking lot and all got off the bus. There were quite a few people around considering it was prime time for lunch. Jon patted Colby and Joe on the back. "Okay boys get ready. Might bump into some fans." They both nodded their heads in agreement. To no surprise, it didn't take long. One kid spotted them yelling out, "The Shield!" After about five minutes, there were easily ten to fifteen people surrounding them. Cate struggled to get close. "Guys, I'm just going to get a bunch of sandwiches and curly fries. What do you want to drink?" she luckily heard Sprite, Dr. Pepper, and Orange soda. She placed the order and waited for them. It was then she saw a very attractive female approach Jon directly. "Hey there, do you have a girlfriend?" "Yeah, actually I do…sorry." "Oh darn." She pouted and handed him a card. "In case it doesn't work out honey." She winked at him and walked away. Of course Cate heard everything. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But that quickly turned into confusion when she wondered why he said he did have a girlfriend. Was he saying that to be polite because she was a fan girl? But then he took the card with what so imagined had her number on it. She then had to look away when he made eye contact with her.

Finally after fifteen minutes they got on the bus with all the food. "Okay boys, knowing my brother he got the Orange soda." He jumped up. "Yeah buddy!" "Jon, what did you order?" "The Dr. Pepper!" She handed it to him, then followed the process of elimination and handed the Sprite to Joe. "Okay boys, I ordered like fifteen of these things and grabbed a bunch of sauce…so dig in." they didn't hesitate grabbing themselves a couple of sandwiches and digging into the curly fries. They all sat in silence as they enjoyed their lunch.

It had now been a few more hours; Cate went into their bag and pulled out the poker set. "Okay boys who's ready to get schooled big time?" They all laughed and got to the table. She evened out the chips. Luckily they all knew how to play the game so she didn't have to explain the rules. She started dealing the cards out. She dealt herself pocket Tens. She raised it a couple hundred and Jon was the only one who called her. She dealt the flop and it revealed the ten of diamonds, the queen of clubs, and the king of spades. Both her tens were black. Flopping the set of tens, she had intentions of raising, but was surprised that Jon bet two hundred leaving him with six hundred in chips. She thought for a second and figured he just had the king or queen. She called and dealt the turn revealing the seven of diamonds. He once again bet out four hundred. Seeing how that last card made no sense, she raised four hundred more putting herself all in. without any hesitation he called putting himself all in as well. They both flipped over their cards and to her horror, he revealed and ace and jack of clubs having flopped the broadway straight." "Are you serious?" "Hey, I bet it out. You didn't re-raise after the flop." She rolled her eyes knowing he was right. Unfortunately for her, she needed the ten of hearts or to pair the board giving her the full house. She finally dealt the last card revealing the dreaded lame two of spades. "Damn it! I can't believe you beat me in the first hand!" He laughed. "You also dealt the hand too." Everyone laughed at the fun, even Cate. She watched on as eventually Jon took it all down.

They eventually stopped for dinner and enjoyed some more on the road. They laughed and told jokes. Cate enjoyed hearing some of their stories from the road. Now she was going to be part of one. But it started getting a little late; Cate started yawning and decided to get ready for bed. She went into the bathroom and changed into a tiny pair of shorts and a black tank top. Of course Jon couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. It was then when he thought about last night when walking her to her hotel room. He was tired of it playing in his mind. He walked over to her bunk as she was cuddling into her blankets leaving Joe and Colby in the main part of the bus. "Hey." She smiled up at him in surprise. "Hi there, can I help you?" "I think you know what this is about…" She looked into his eyes for a second and spoke. "Listen, I'm not you girlfriend and you can date whomever you want to." He looked at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?" "The girl at Arby's, I know you saw me and knew I saw the whole thing." "I wasn't talking about that." "You weren't? Then what were you talking about?" "No wait a minute, were you jealous?"She tried to look away, but that didn't take long. "Okay maybe a little, bu-" She was suddenly cut off by him kissing her lips. She picked up on it and started kissing him back. After they broke apart, she was now the one who was speechless. "I was talking about last night when you told me to let you know what I wanted this to be. I want this to be something more. Is that okay with you?" She smiled at him. "But you told that fan girl you had a girlfriend and then you took the card from her?" "The girlfriend thing was me being polite, and I threw away the phone number." She continued to smile at him. "Okay, I'll let you get your sleep. Goodnight beautiful." He kissed her one more time and left her alone with her dreamy thoughts.

It was the next morning. Cate slowly opened up her eyes and looked at her cell phone revealing that it was a little after ten o'clock. She lifted the covers and crawled out of bed. She walked out into the main part of the bus and saw that everyone was already awake. Colby was playing some handheld video game and was heavily consumed in it. Joe was on the phone with his fiancé. Jon was sitting on the couch watching something on his laptop. He looked up and noticed her standing there. He smiled at her and patted the spot next to him. She smiled and cuddled next to him as he put and arm around her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Good morning beautiful." She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Hi." "You slept in pretty good." "I was pretty tired last night." As they were talking, Colby looked up and noticed how cuddly they were. "I see her charm worked on you Jon?" This caught Joe's attention. "This doesn't bother you?" Jon asked. "No you're both grown adults, and I already know you're ten times better then that douche bag she dated for two years. "Thanks bro." She rolled her eyes. Joe smiled. "Just make sure to use protection. Cate freaked out, "Okay seriously you guys. Check the maturity level." They all laughed as Jon pulled her in closer in hopes of making her feel better.

The next couple of days went by accordingly. They had arrived in Vegas. Since it was only a half an hour drive to where Cate lived. She had the bus driver take her home and she planned on driving back to the arena for Smackdown. While she was driving back she received a text. Waiting to get to the stop sign, it read…"Early dinner before the show?" It was from Jon. "Absolutely…where?" Shortly after, she got a response. "Olive Garden by the arena. 5 o'clock?" "I know the one, I'll be there." She looked at the clock and it read 4:36. Luckily she was almost there. She stopped at a rest stop and touched up her make-up and hair feeling glad she put on a cute red dress. She got back on the road and made it to the restaurant on time.

**Well what will happen at dinner? Thanks for taking the time to check out my story all. **


End file.
